1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to valves and, more specifically, to a safety valve that opens or closes in response to a liquid head but allows only gas to flow therethrough when in the open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the prior art needs is a relief valve that protects system components but allows gas to enter and leave a system when the liquid level or head is below a predetermined level in the valve yet prevents gas or liquid from discharging from the system when the liquid level in the system is above a predetermined level.